


Tomorrow, Tomorrow

by fencer_x



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 21:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15009506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fencer_x/pseuds/fencer_x
Summary: Nezumi really does want Shion to learn some self-preservation.





	Tomorrow, Tomorrow

He's serious in that he wants Shion to stop being so fucking airheaded and start paying attention to the dark, dirty world around him--someone needs to grab him by the scruff of the neck and shove his nose in the seedy underbelly of the western block and show him that no, every pretty little thing that offers to _play_ with him is not up for a friendly chat, and most of their neighbors would sooner deliver a swift kick to the nuts and grab your change purse while you're down than lend you a hand to help you back up.

If he had the courage to do it himself, he would. He's done it in the past for kids with brighter eyes and loftier goals than Shion, certainly, and never spared a second thought. But it's always been more for his own peace of mind, really, than for their own good, and somehow when it comes to Shion...he can't be that heartless. He can't be _that_ cruel and cold and distant. He can't shatter those images of a world where everyone lives in peace and harmony and Inukashi's mongrels all go off and live long, happy lives with owners that love them and the kids that bother them on the street really are just looking for a playmate and not just trying to distract Shion while cutting his purse.

Lessons like that are best learned on their own anyways, Nezumi reasons.

And so, he can but sit back and gripe and grumble and lecture Shion for letting himself get distracted by every charlatan around the corner, knowing full well that though the guy may sit there and duck his head in humiliation now, he will still stop to help the next hunchback crone they see and Nezumi will still have to grab her wrist at the pressure point to make her drop the knife she'll use to gut the picture of naivete that traipses around after him. Sometimes Nezumi wonders what he went through the trouble of saving him for. Maybe he could convince Shion to just stay at home and play domestic for him--keep their quarters clean and have a warm meal on the table waiting for Nezumi when he drags himself home after scouting around all day.

If he can't manage to get Shion to practice a bit of self-preservation, it may come down to demanding he do just that.

But while he rails against his erstwhile roommate to be a little more discerning in the people he tries to help here in the slums--knowing that Shion can't really help it any more than Nezumi can help the way he reaches out to touch Shion, to be touched by him, at any given opportunity--he understands deep down that this desperate wish springs less from altruistic worry that Shion is just too sheltered to be allowed out into the world and more from the dark assurance that Nezumi won't always be there to save him.

The day will come when Nezumi will turn on Shion with murder in mind, and Shion will be as defenseless now as he was when they first met, refusing to recognize the dangerous intent over to which Nezumi will give himself. Nezumi will be committed, wholly, to destroying Shion--body and soul--and Shion will sit there and _let him_ because he's Shion and he'll never believe that Nezumi will be anything other than _Nezumi_ , no more capable of hurting Shion than Hamlet. He's afraid that, any further, and he'll never be anything other than Shion's very best friend and savior and someone to cling to in this confusing world outside the walls of No. 6; and in that moment, Nezumi will have to strike him down. He's worried, perhaps more, that he won't be able to.

But for now, Shion still struggles against the current of living bodies in the marketplace, calling out to Nezumi in desperation to _please slow down_ and _Nezumi!_ and _wait up_ , and Nezumi just hunkers down deeper into his shawl, ignoring the stares they're receiving and delivering a sound mental bitching out to Shion to _pipe down idiot_ , because he hates drawing attention and Shion's as oblivious as usual and really, he should've just gagged the guy before letting him out into the streets at large.

Nevertheless, Nezumi does slow his pace a fraction, breathing out a huff of agitation through his nose, and snaps at Shion when he's finally caught up, "Idiot. Learn to keep up with me; I don't have time to go traipsing off after you just 'cause you've managed to get yourself kidnapped or something."

Shion doesn't protest, doesn't snap at him to ease up on the criticisms, just smiles and nods, glad as always to just be _talking_ with Nezumi, even about the most mundane of topics. "I'm sorry--there's just so many people! It's my first time being in such a place."

 _Pampered little prince_ , as usual. More so because he doesn't even realize the implications of such comments. Nezumi just rolls his eyes and snaps a hand out, latching onto Shion's wrist and jerking him forward. "Then we'll treat you like a child in the marketplace should be treated." In response, Shion yanks his arm back, curling his palm and slipping free of Nezumi's grip, but just enough to press their palms together and lace their fingers, grabbing tighter and pulling up closer to Nezumi.

He really does need to learn to take care of himself more. But there's always tomorrow for that.


End file.
